


Exposure or: Trying Something New

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild humiliation kink, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, although it's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: August 1979. Remus takes a long hard look in the mirror.





	Exposure or: Trying Something New

It was two days after the full moon. Remus had gotten to fuck Sirius again on the day of, and the day after Sirius had fucked him back, tender and sweet while they spent the day in bed. Remus was full of emotions, and it was rather a mixed bag. In the years before his relationship with Sirius, the time around the full moon had made him numb with a side of depression. With Sirius, who was beyond eager to cater to his and the wolf’s every need, Remus found himself going through just about every emotion possible; self-hatred, elation, relief, contentment, happiness and guilt. Love, always love.

Sirius was dressed in a way that made Remus think of dodgy muggle nightclubs, the type that would have been shut down if the police were ever to find them. He was wearing leather trousers and a black vest, muscled arms on display and his long hair tied back in the neck. Remus wanted to be taken by him, wanted to be pushed into a corner and exposed and… 

He walked timidly up to Sirius, who was frowning at something in the newspaper, and grasped for Sirius’s hand. Sirius looked up, and Remus almost moaned out loud from the look he was given. There was aggression and anger there, residual from whatever he had been reading and in no way aimed at Remus, but oh how it turned him on…

“What’s up?” Sirius said, voice soft and eyes immediately changing to kind and a little aroused as they looked him over. Remus leant in to kiss him, bold and wet and just a little frantic, hoping Sirius would put that aggression into his lips and hands and cock. Sirius stroked his waist and teased him with his tongue and Remus groaned in frustration, hard nips with his teeth. Sirius pulled him in properly and held him, strong arms suddenly engulfing him, giving the illusion of being much, much bigger than Remus. Remus melted, and he couldn’t help the needy, greedy little noises that bubbled up from his throat, straight into Sirius’s waiting mouth. 

Sirius squeezed his arse and he got louder, trying to show how up for it he was.

“Want to be my good little slut tonight?” Sirius whispered it gently into Remus’s cheek, loving squeezes to his bum.

“More,” Remus heard himself answer, voice tight.

“A bad slut, then. One I can bite and lick and use,” Sirius continued, groping Remus more invasively and hugging him closer, two erections aligning and pressing together. Remus moaned in agreement, but he wanted more, much more.

Sirius kissed him again, then began undressing him. Remus felt the familiar embarrassment that his cock fed on, deep in his roiling stomach and in the heat of his cheeks. 

“Look at you,” Sirius said, voice low and happy when Remus couldn’t understand what enjoyment he got from Remus’s scarred and inadequate body. Remus squirmed and dared a look at Sirius’s eyes, which were hungry and infatuated and unquestionably approving. He shivered and looked down again, to where Sirius was toying with his exposed nipples.

“Everything is hard and ready for me, isn’t it, Remus?” 

Remus nodded despite his embarrassment and Sirius got down on his knees in front of him, cupping his erection through his trousers with both hands. The button was opened one-handedly, Sirius’s other hand busy groping his testicles. Remus swallowed thickly and watched the same hand excruciatingly slowly open the zip, so slow and pressing and releasing over Remus’s engorged cock. He sighed with temporary relief, and Sirius helped him get his trousers and pants off completely, then his socks. Remus was left standing naked in the middle of the sitting room, trembling and nervous and close to nauseous in his arousal. Sirius gave him a few quick kisses, left bollock and right hipbone and both his knees. Then he was back on his feet, still dressed and with his shapely body impressively on display in his tight clothes. Remus watched and all but salivated, somehow finding it easier to watch Sirius anywhere but his face.

“Bedroom now I reckon,” Sirius said nonchalantly, and he took Remus by his cock and began to walk. Remus yelped at the sudden touch and pull, his legs stumbling in his eagerness to follow. Sirius’s grip was just on the harder side, giving a tiny suggestion of force as he led Remus into the bedroom. Remus’s breaths were coming in sharp pants by the time they were by the bed, and his eyes somehow found the big wardrobe mirror, which was extremely uncalled for. There he was, skinny limbs naked and trembling, face bright red and sweaty, his lover elegant, proud and erotically dressed and leading him around by his genitals. It was almost enough to make Remus cry, and certainly enough to make his cock pulse and leak vile amounts of pre-ejaculate into Sirius’s hand. 

“Fuck.” Sirius was grinning appreciatively, looking from Remus’s cock to his petrified face in the mirror. “Oh, we’re going to use that mirror today, aren’t we? What do you reckon?”

Remus stared down at his feet in the mirror with his face boiling. He nodded apprehensively.

“I’ll be good to you, don’t worry. We can hide under the covers if it gets too much.”

Sirius went to stand behind him, pushing him gently towards the mirror. The leather felt wrong and sexy on Remus’s bare arse and he found himself leaning back, encouraging Sirius to rub his arousal into him. Sirius’s left hand stroked his hair back from his face, seemingly unaware of how disgustingly sweaty the last ten minutes had made it. He kissed Remus’s neck tenderly and he rubbed Remus fleetingly between his legs, then with a flat palm over his cock, then up to his heart before he could really get into it. Remus groaned and closed his eyes, letting Sirius feel his erratic heartbeat. 

“What should we watch me do to you, Remus?” Sirius mumbled, voice a bit thick and still half attempting to kiss Remus’s neck as he spoke. “We need to make you come over and over, don’t we, but I think you need to see what a little whore you are for me. I think you should see what I see every time I have you. How gorgeous you are when you climax.”

Remus shook his head at the last sentence, because that was obviously not the word to describe him when he came. Sirius, maybe, could be gorgeous when he came, there wasn’t really anything he could express without a side dish of beauty. But people weren’t good-looking when they came, as a rule, and Remus knew he wasn’t one of that select number. He was lucky Sirius could find him arousing at all.

“What would turn you on, then?” Sirius continued against his throat, apparently taking Remus’s headshake as a no. “Watch your reactions when I touch you?”

Remus grunted something vaguely affirmative. He opened his eyes and tried to not recoil as he was met with the full view of his body. Sirius commanded his attention in the mirror, eyes hard with concern at the same time as they were gooey with what must have been love. Remus held his gaze and found he could breathe.

“Kiss and touch my favourite body,” Sirius continued, and if Remus hadn’t been watching his eyes he would have been certain that statement was a lie. Sirius’s hands skimmed down the delicate shape of ribs, up and down, up to Remus’s nipples. “We could play more with these.” Remus nodded once. “You could watch me eat out your arse in the mirror?” Remus’s eyes shut from embarrassment, because that was gross, but he nodded his approval. Sirius could see his cock spasm and twitch, so what was the use in lying? 

“I’ll love that,” Sirius whispered into the sensitive skin behind his ear, just before his hairline, “I might even open you up until you gape wide for me, then make you look.”

Remus bit his lip hard and nodded, his own hands clenching by his side. His cock felt desperate, one little touch would probably…

“You can watch my tongue going in, then my fingers, then my cock. We could use a dildo on you, bet you’d like a big one after you’re properly warmed up.”

“Just you,” Remus bit out, something close to despair surfacing. 

“Just me?” Sirius repeated gently, hands still massaging his chest. He didn’t get it, Remus realized.

“Not any… Just your mouth and hands and… Just you.”

There was a pause, but then Sirius’s voice was back in his ear, and it didn’t sound upset at all, just curious. “No toys?”

Remus almost sagged in relief.

“No. Not inside me, anyway. I just want you. Your body.”

“Not inside you,” Sirius repeated, now sounding contemplative as he continued to fuss with Remus’s nipples. Remus had to squirm, but this time because it felt good. “These are so sensitive for you, aren’t they? Your erogenous zones are ridiculously tactile, do you know that?”

Remus squirmed some more, because Sirius’s grip was becoming overwhelming and very soon he wouldn’t even need that touch on his cock. 

“I’m going to work on them until you beg me to stop, how is that?”

Remus moaned in agreement and Sirius twisted hard, both at the same time. Remus yelped and shut his eyes even tighter as he lost control, the embarrassment with how easy he was for Sirius to manipulate got overtaken by a sharp peak that was enough to make him climax. Sirius breathed out heavily next to his ear as he moaned nonsensically, still writhing but not wishing to ever leave Sirius’s arms. His cock had spurted straight ahead as far as he could judge, since he hadn’t felt any come land on himself. His cock continued to twitch feebly, and it still felt swollen and almost sore despite remaining mostly untouched.

“You’re amazing,” Sirius told him quietly, still only touching his nipples and Remus’s backside. Remus focused on breathing again, but it was difficult when his nipples were still worked on. It reminded him of muggle electricity, the jolts of feeling that sped from the little nubs in his chest at random intervals, somehow connected to his insatiable cock and his tingling bollocks. 

“Open up, Remus.” 

Remus opened his eyes at a crack, his eyelashes felt heavy and a little moist. The mirror was streaked with runny come and Sirius was watching him intently over his shoulder, gentle kisses to his sweaty head like little mouthfuls of praise. Remus’s cheeks were still red and his chest flushed, but it was a less embarrassing sight than before. The reverent look in Sirius’s eyes undoubtedly helped. 

“Good boy,” Sirius told him, then he moved them both a little, so that they were both close with their sides to the mirror. Sirius moved to stand in front of him, so that Remus could watch his own chest in the mirror. Sirius bent down, hands warm on his waist and began mouthing on a nipple.

Remus stared down at Sirius, then his eyes found the mirror. He could see in graphic detail how wet Sirius’s tongue was, how wet it made his nipple. Spit began dripping down his chest and Remus shuddered, maybe at the feeling but probably more at the sight of it. Then Sirius began sucking and Remus found it impossible to look away. The insistent, rhythmical pull on his aroused and swollen nipple was equal parts erotic and shameful in Remus’s head, he couldn’t help but think that this was something women were supposed to react strongly to, not men, and yet here he was. Sirius slurped lewdly and let more saliva drip down, then stopped only to flick his tongue over the nub as hard as he could and it was all Remus could do not to come untouched again. It looked halfway between a porn scene where a woman was having her breasts filthily sucked on by a man, halfway like a baby nursing at his mother’s breast. Remus shuddered and fought with his feelings, then Sirius bit down. 

Remus shouted out loud and Sirius released him, a content smile on his face.

“Lovely little titties you have Remus,” he said teasingly into Remus’s flustered and open mouth, one hand moving up to the other nipple and beginning to milk it, the same movement the werewolf in Remus liked to do on Sirius before the full moon. Remus whimpered and his cock twitched, he had to take a step forward and rub it into Sirius’s leather trousers, needed that friction so badly. Sirius’s fingers went from gentle to hard and they kissed, although Remus was too busy moaning to really move his mouth. Sirius plundered it, a lot of tongue and a little bit of teeth, and he could have it all as far as Remus was concerned. His other nipple was still hard, too, the saliva cooling and drying all around it was so uncomfortable Remus couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“What would you say to nipple clamps?” Sirius asked his open mouth. Remus gurgled a bit in response. “You said you don’t want toys in you, but they would be on the outside of your body, yeah?” 

Remus tried to think but found he couldn’t. Ultimately, he closed his mouth and nodded, not quite sure what he was agreeing to. Sirius kissed his nose and released him to then duck down and search underneath their shared bed. Remus diverted his gaze from the mirror, unable to witness the state he’d been left in. Sirius was getting out a box Remus hadn’t seen before, but then he hadn’t ever looked underneath their bed. It was opened and Remus whined, low in his throat. Sirius looked up, gauging his reaction correctly within a second.

“We’re never using anything you’re not comfortable with, Remus.”

He got out some little metal things and a normal-looking bottle of lube, then closed the box and pushed it back underneath the bed. Remus was still in near-panic mode, but to be fair it was partly because of his humiliation-fuelled arousal. Sirius got up, the little metal things in hand, and Remus could see that they were connected by a thick chain. He gulped audibly, feeling completely out of his depth. 

“They’ll squeeze around your pretty pink nipples, light or hard depending on how we adjust them.” Sirius’s voice was soothing and he let the metal chain flutter over one of Remus’s nipples, decidedly on purpose. It was cold and scary and very arousing. Remus almost came.

Sirius brought the chain down, evil man he was, and let it trail over Remus’s rock-hard prick. Remus almost swallowed his tongue trying not to make the noises that his body was urging him to make, then had his bottom lip bitten by Sirius, tugged on so that he turned a bit to the side, forced to face the mirror again. This close he could see the sweat trickling down his temples and his neck, could see his lust-blown pupils and the wilderness in them.

“Tell me to stop at any time,” Sirius continued, moving to stand in front of him. “Or push me away if you can’t find the words. We can grab a shower, or I can give you a normal blowjob instead.”

Remus nodded, eyes on the nipple clamps in Sirius’s hands. He was opening one, adjusting a little screw at the side. They must be muggle. 

“It’s quite loose now, want to try? Shouldn’t hurt, just give you a little pinch.”

Sirius stroked the nipple he had drooled all over, but it was still as hard as it could possibly get. He opened the little clamp, the end some sort of black rubber, and closed it over Remus’s nipple.

Remus breathed in and out, his pulse racing. It felt almost like being stuck between Sirius’s thumb and index, and it certainly didn’t hurt.

“A bit harder,” he requested, voice at its breaking point. Sirius began fumbling with the screw, fingers slow, and an intense combination of numbness and pleasure erupted in Remus’s nipple. He could feel his hands balling into fists and his toes curling, making him wobbly. His chest arched into Sirius’s hands, and he watched Sirius apply the other clamp, then add pressure. Sirius walked behind him when he was done, hand trailing comfortably around his stomach and waist and back. The chain between the clamps added some weight, pulling the clamps and consequently Remus’s nipples down, and the pressure was exquisite. Remus was vaguely aware that he was leaking so much precum that it was dripping onto the floor, but his eyes were completely focused on the mirror image of his own chest and the sex toy they were trying out. Sirius kissed him ever so gently on the nape of his neck, then behind his ear. His hands were continuously stroking over Remus, and Remus realized that he had goose bumps on his arms now. He wasn’t cold in the slightest. 

“They feel nice, don’t they?” Sirius asked knowingly, thumbs drawing languid circles and moving up towards his chest, leaving them to rub on either side of a nipple. 

“Very,” Remus breathed back, watching Sirius’s thumbs tease the edge of where he was becoming dark and swollen. 

“It’ll hurt a bit if I pull the chain,” Sirius told him, and Remus nodded in response. Sirius could be obsessed with not hurting him all he wanted, that wouldn’t change what Remus and Remus’s cock liked. 

Speaking of cocks, Sirius’s right hand was definitely moving down, tickling featherlight pads over Remus’s ribs. His left index finger was trailing along the chain, barely touching it. 

“Please,” Remus croaked, and Sirius took both in hand and pulled. The chain rattled and his nipples were pulled taut, delicious pain surging through both. Sirius wasn’t pulling hard at all, but it was plenty. Remus’s prick throbbed and pulsed in Sirius’s fist and Remus stared at it in embarrassment, watched the thick, pearly fluid gush from the slit in the head. Sirius rubbed it into his whole length, making it shiny and slick and continuing to stroke, a lighter touch after Remus had stopped coming, but a touch nonetheless. He dropped the chain and began teasing directly on a clamped and caught nipple with his fingers, around it and on it, pulling it out and squeezing and twisting. Remus realized he had been letting out a constant stream of high-pitched panting noises, and he found it impossible to stop. His strings should have snapped by now, he had come already after all, but he was still living it, loving how painful it was, how exposed and used his body both felt and looked, how he could barely endure the intensity of it. 

They continued like that for a long time, all the way until Remus’s semen began to dry and the previously slick glide Sirius had serviced his spent cock with begun to feel bad. Sirius let go and got down in front of him and licked him clean, making him half-hard in the process. Remus cradled his head while he was down there, looking down past his red raw nipples and the imposing chain that hung between them. Sirius didn’t suck him to completion, though, instead he got up and stroked the side of Remus’s chest again. Remus hissed. It was definitely getting too painful now.

“Let’s remove them,” Sirius said and Remus watched curiously as he did it. His nipples were left throbbing and twinging, and they were a deep red colour and looked much larger than normal. Remus moaned with renewed arousal as Sirius bent down and licked one, tongue careful and wet and warm. He did the same for the other.

“You’ve been so good, haven’t you Remus?” Sirius was back to talking dirty, moving to stand behind Remus again which forced him to watch the result of his nipple treatment. The saliva was cooling on them and it felt glorious. “Such a good boy for letting me use your nipples like this. Like they’re my own little toys. Should we play with your arsehole, next?”

Remus nodded. He had been feeling drained but now he was undoubtedly getting turned on again, memories of all the lovely things Sirius had ever done to his hole resurfacing and drowning out most everything else. 

Sirius left his backside and he felt genuinely bereft for all of the three seconds he was gone. Then there was a chair in front of the mirror, and Sirius’s hands were guiding him to sit down, still facing the big mirror. The come had dried in the middle of it, but unfortunately there wasn’t enough to block out Remus’s body. Sirius walked around his seated form, taking each knee as he passed and pulling it out. There was an incantation from Sirius’s mouth and suddenly the chair changed shape and tipped back a little, Remus legs lifting and his back stretching backwards, now comfortably seated but uncomfortably aware of how his whole crack was exposed in the mirror. His balls hid some of it but his hole, which he assumed was next on Sirius’s agenda, was very visible. 

Sirius winked at Remus and removed his top, stroking over his beautifully sculpted torso with both hands. It was almost a sexy enough sight that Remus forgot the predicament he was in. Almost. Sirius got down by one of his knees, angling his arms and pulling with his thumbs on both sides of Remus’s cleft. His hole was tiny and healthy-looking and just a little darker than his skin. The hairs there were very sparse, and Remus could see everything in minute detail. He swallowed.

“Can you see how beautiful it is?” Sirius asked him. He was getting into a comfortable position on the floor, Remus could see how tented his sexy leather trousers were from the corner of his eye. “It’s always this tight when I start.”

Remus felt sweat drip over his temple and his collarbone. There was a lot of implication in those words, and the idea of becoming loose and open for Sirius was making him chub up again. 

Sirius bent in and mouthed over him, tiny kitten licks exactly over his hole. Remus moaned appreciatively, watching the shiny black head between his legs, his cock towering above it twitched from the stimuli. Sirius put his hand between, pushing one finger in, then leaned back and to the side. Remus bit his lip and stared; his spit-slick hole clenched tightly around Sirius’s index finger. Sirius kissed his knee and let him watch for several excruciating seconds. 

“Such a well-behaved hole, don’t you think? Opens and closes so easily, just like a cock-hungry little hole should.”

Remus squirmed with embarrassment and watched Sirius wriggle his finger in response, making the thin, stretchy skin around his rim move with it.

Sirius gave his kneecap a last kiss, then moved his head back between Remus’s legs, licking wetly around his finger and consequently around Remus’s opening. It felt great and Remus carded his hands through Sirius’s hair, relaxing and letting Sirius poke a second finger in with the first, forcing the tip of his tongue right in there with them, caressing and teasing and stretching. Then he moved back along Remus’s thigh, soft kisses until he was by his knee again. 

“Watch how you stretch,” Sirius told him, and Remus watched. The two fingers moved minutely; they were in to the first knuckle so not very far at all. But they twisted and then they pulled apart, just a little but enough that Remus could see a hint of his dark pink insides. He whimpered. Sirius continued moving, and a little bit of spit trickled out by his fingers. They were working together now, going round and round while they stretched the taut and fine skin, the pink rim clenching and opening. 

Sirius moved back in, and Remus noticed he was panting heavily. He moaned a little as he licked back in, getting more spittle between his fingers and pulling a little harder and deeper, nasty squelching noises reaching Remus’s ears. He wanted to hide and Sirius made a turned-on noise, dribbling more spit in and around Remus’s hole. Then a third finger was pushing, then a fourth. Remus almost came when they both breached him, they went in easily just like Sirius had said they would. Sirius’s thumb was still on the outside, but brushing repeatedly over the sensitive skin underneath Remus’s balls, and the fingers inside were still twisting and turning, gliding smoothly on just spit. 

Sirius moved to the side again, he was using his teeth on Remus’s inner thigh and his face had gone a bit red with his arousal.

Remus watched his face, then himself in the mirror. His rim was stretched pornographically, no beyond what Remus had ever seen in porn. It didn’t look natural at all, and yet he loved the feeling and he couldn’t deny that he was turned on by how it looked. The stretch was extreme and yet it felt a lot more pleasurable than uncomfortable. Sirius’s thumb was massaging enticingly, and the skin all around had blushed and was shiny with spit. Remus tightened his muscles and watched his cock and balls jump and his rim squeeze around Sirius’s fingers, and Sirius moaned out loud like he was the one who was being worked on. 

“What does it look like with lube?” Remus heard himself asking, and Sirius moaned again and scraped his teeth along Remus’s knee. Then he began pulling out, slow, so slow, until just two fingertips remained. Remus’s rim clamped around them, spasming a lot but apparently quite capable of adjusting. Sirius’s free hand struggled to reach but then came back with the lube bottle. He opened it one-handedly, then turned back so that they were both looking at Remus’s groin via the mirror. He poured out lube right over Remus’s spread legs, and Remus shivered and swore underneath his breath, the lube felt icy on his exposed skin. It dribbled slowly over his cock and his balls, all the way between his arse cheeks and over Sirius’s hand. 

Sirius got back between his legs, now using both hands to play and stroke and rub. His left hand slicked Remus’s cock; there was too much lube and not enough friction and it was the best tease possible. Remus could barely keep still. Sirius’s right hand was still working on Remus’s hole, thumb stroking around and catching errant lube and working it into Remus, and Remus’s hole was becoming so slick, so stretchy and a different type of noisy. Sirius was fucking his fingers in faster and harder, not having to worry as much about hurting Remus with this amount of lube. It made Remus feel like just another of Sirius’s sex toys. He arched his back and moaned, riddled with embarrassment but it was so obviously good, and Sirius’s face was so aroused and strained that his self-consciousness was taking a back seat. 

“You could take my whole fist,” Sirius told him, sounding quite awed. He was using four fingers again, had slowed down and was churning his hand around, both of them listening to the even, slick noises from Remus’s hole.

“Do it,” Remus decided, and Sirius stilled in surprise, then moved around much more gently. “I want to see it,” Remus continued, meeting Sirius’s eyes for a hellishly awkward second. Sirius looked stunned. 

There was a humiliating silence, but then Sirius moved a little to the side, not as much as before but enough that Remus could see his exposed body in the mirror. Sirius leant his head on Remus’s inner thigh, his face close to Remus’s groin. Everything was slick with lube, and a lot redder than before. Remus breathed evenly, anticipation mounting. His cock jerked expectantly and his balls had drawn up almost all the way. 

Sirius was shifting his hand, profile looking very focused in the mirror. He was hiding his thumb in his palm, and Remus could feel him adjusting his other fingers inside of him, trying to curl them up probably. Then he began sinking in. It was slow and marvellous and just on the edge of hurting for real. Remus watched in astonishment, Sirius’s arm was partly in the way but he could see his rim expand and take it. It was actually working. 

“Fuck,” Sirius said quietly. Remus met his eyes again, and they were just as shocked as his own. Sirius’s whole fist was inside of him, his rim had closed hungrily around Sirius’s slick wrist. Sirius was moving minutely, twisting rather than trying to push further in. Remus felt full but his arousal was more due to how wrong this was, how depraved it was to know and to see what had happened, rather than to any pleasure from having something so thick in his rectum. He didn’t dare move and his breaths were shallow and airy.

“How does it feel?” Sirius asked, and from his voice Remus realized that he had finally found something Sirius hadn’t tried before. A grin that almost split his face in half took over and Remus had never felt so proud in his life.

“Scary and good,” he said once he had control of his faculties. “I’m so full.”

“Yes you are,” Sirius concurred, then he leant in and carefully kissed Remus’s rim, tongue trailing along his own wrist. “Should I get out?”

“Yeah,” Remus said.

Sirius got up higher on his knees, taking Remus’s cockhead carefully in his mouth, suckling on his lube-covered glans. His fist began moving back out, very very slowly, and Remus whined and tried to focus on the mouth on his dick rather than on the stretch in his arse. It was really a lot to take, definitely worse on the way out. There were some more embarrassing noises and then Sirius’s hand was almost pushed out, leaving just a finger or two inside. Remus shuddered with relief, clenching and feeling and concluding that he was sore but not hurt. Sirius got off his dick, watching his face for a few seconds, then got up on his feet, bent over with one hand on Remus’s cock and the other still toying with his hole. 

“Let’s see how loose you are after getting fisted,” Sirius breathed teasingly in Remus’s ear, and Remus melted with arousal and embarrassment, eyes on the mirror showing him the mess between his legs. It was red raw now, but still shiny. It looked very vulnerable, very used, and Sirius’s fingers were still in it, suddenly stretching, hooking a little on the rim, opening it up properly so that Remus could watch what he looked like on the inside…

“Oh Sirius,” he whispered, sounding strangled, and Sirius moved his other hand comfortingly over his slick cock, pushing him over the edge in his shame and his arousal. He splattered his chest in come, and before his eyes fell shut in mortification he could see his abused little hole flutter and clench shut around Sirius’s fingers.

“Can I come on your chest, too?” Sirius asked him. He sounded wrecked, and Remus could hear the slick noise of a lubed-up hand on a cock.

“Yes,” Remus rasped out. His hole was empty of fingers and he could feel it throb, and his cock felt like it had been wrung out although it was still dribbling come or pre-ejaculate uselessly over his stomach. “Come all over me, please, Sirius,” he continued, and the noise Sirius made for him in reaction was beyond reward for forcing himself to say something so dirty. 

He opened his eyes and was faced with Sirius’s hand and penis, hard and fast and flushed almost purple, then his chest was streaked with more come, lots and lots and it was warm and runny and splattered magnificently over his smarting nipples and over the freckles on his stomach and it pooled into his navel. Remus leant in once Sirius was finished and kissed his dick, memories of how good it felt when Sirius did that for him at the forefront of his mind, and Sirius looked so childishly grateful that it was worth getting a little come in his mouth. 

“Thank you, Remus. You were magnificent.”

Remus grinned, much freer than before they had started. Sirius had put his cock away and had his wand in hand. Remus watched his lover’s skilled non-verbal magic, which took away the bruising in his nipples, some more that Remus hadn’t even noticed in his bottom lip, and then outside and inside of his hole. He shivered at the odd sensation, something close to regret the first thing he felt. He wouldn’t have minded to feel that pain a little longer. 

“Thank you,” he said dutifully instead, and Sirius helped him up from the chair. He had been sitting with his legs spread wide for long enough that it made him wince. Sirius kissed his mouth and Remus trailed his tongue experimentally around inside, tasting lube and the two of them. He was always equally surprised by how good Sirius’s mouth tasted after spending prolonged periods licking at Remus’s privates. They held each other close and Remus could feel both their hearts pound, pounding in unison, almost like non-verbal communication. Sirius’s hands were very careful on his skin, apparently his lover was back to treating him like the most valuable thing in the room. Remus closed his eyes and drowned out the bad thoughts, focused just on Sirius’s mouth and hands and heartbeat. All were good for him, wanted him well. He opened his mouth as wide as it would go, felt Sirius respond in kind and lean to the side, sliding his tongue over and over Remus’s. It was all good.


End file.
